


Ophelia

by Ambrose



Series: Dare to Write Challenge [52]
Category: Hamlet - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Second Person, first person POV, suicide TW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 00:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15593859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrose/pseuds/Ambrose
Summary: a character exploration, of sorts





	Ophelia

What is it like, to be Ophelia? Has anyone truly ever wondered? They mourn me and they jump in my grave and fight over me now that I'm gone, and yet. While I was there, has anyone wondered how I felt? Being pushed around by people's every whim, being called a whore by your sweetheart and chastised by your father and brother as if you were? 

Have you ever wondered what Ophelia felt when you lay in her lap, when you sent her away and called her names, when you mocked the love she had for you? Do you wonder how she feels now that you're stepping on her body and claiming you love her ten thousand times more than anyone ever could?

Have you ever wondered how Ophelia felt when you dedicated your life to making sure she stayed pure and proper, and introduced her to your king only as the prince's lover? When you asked your own daughter to ignore her feelings and do what you commanded, have you ever wondered how she felt? Have you wondered how it was to lose you, and lose the last chance to ever have a loving relationship with you? to realise she could never be loved as a daughter needs to be loved?

Have you ever wondered what Ophelia felt every time you left her to go abroad, left her alone in this court of wolves and tigers? When you laughingly repeated what your father always said, but left her without your counsel anyways? When you told her to beware of the only person she ever thought could love her?

Have you ever wondered what Ophelia felt about your son, before you say that you pictured her your future daughter? Have you ever wondered if that was the life she wanted, that life you embraced so well and that made you so miserable? 

No, none of you ever thought for one second that Ophelia had a heart, a brain of her own, and feelings and opinions. None of you ever asked her. And now it is too late, and you should be sorry. Nobody ever wondered what I wanted to do, so I did the one thing I could. Nobody ever wondered how I felt, and now you feel all the pain that I felt. If you feel helpless and you feel cheated and you feel regret, at least you know what Ophelia felt.


End file.
